


Finally.

by Retardedpatato



Series: In which Tony's actually married [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute Natasha Romanov, Cute Tony Stark, Developing Relationship, Everyone Finds Out, F/M, Fluff, IronWidow - Freeform, Married Couple, Natasha Feels, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retardedpatato/pseuds/Retardedpatato
Summary: It took awhile but finally they were together. And then Clint's just kinda lost. And so is everyone else, but they just hide it better.





	Finally.

Tony Stark went to a shit ton of galas. With his mother, with his father, and sometimes the both of them. He was not fond of them. The endless classical music, that unless he paid attention too, sounded all the same. The fake pleasantries and questions where all everyone really wanted was money or fame, or both. Did it matter? No it didn’t. But nevertheless there he was, however amidst it all there was only one reason he attended, for other than his parents’ benefit. This started when he was 6. It was the first time something stood out to him, other then like… mechanics.

It was actually a girl, a living breathing human. She was around his age, 5 or 6. She was a blond, but he could tell she wasn’t actually one. Maybe brunette? He couldn’t tell, her disguise was good. He watched her as she slipped something into a man’s drink. Though no one would have known, if not they were watching her like he was. Then she was gone. He ended up at a funeral the next week, interesting he thought. He didn’t see her for about a year, he was 7 the next time. She was a brunette, so that also meant she wasn’t. They made eye contact this time. A woman fell down the stairs. In a couple hours they declared her dead. No one noticed the hole, the dart left after hitting her temple. Then the girl was gone. 

Another year passed. She was a lighter brunette this time. No brown, then. They passed each other in the hall as she slipped a knife into a man’s jacket. Another one left dead in the bathroom. He went to jail, while the other was buried 6 feet under.

He saw her 13 more times until he hit the age of 14. Someone died each time. 

He was 16 when he finally got to dance with her. This time she was a strawberry blonde, not unusual for a teen. They didn’t speak, but he knew she was watching him too. Another man died that night, he knew it happened while they danced. 

He saw her at 18 then. Ginger coloured hair. It almost looked real, but he knew it wasn’t. He received a kiss on the cheek this time, it was everything he thought it would be. He wanted more. 3 men and a woman died that night. His parents a couple weeks later. He didn’t see her for a while. He didn’t think he could take any death at the time, almost like she knew. 

At 19, he began seeing her at more than just galas and parties. Just after meetings with the board, or after business deals. Each time he received a kiss on the cheek. Each kiss he got, someone just seemed to die. It almost seemed like a price, but he couldn’t care less. He wondered if he would ever be the one to pay the price, so far he’s only been receiving. 

At 21, when he took over the company. She was there. She smiled at him. Then after his speech, and the day was over. He pulled out the cue cards he used, and on the very top one in messy handwriting it wrote NATALIA. No one died that night, maybe it wasn’t actually a price. 

When Tony turned 23 he officially met her. Not her- but rather Natalia. God- it was a beautiful name, just wonderful for someone like her. Fast and sharp, but had a beautiful edge. He was walking the streets of Venice, alone and deep in thought. And there she was. Just standing there in all her glory. Hair, blonde like the first time he saw her. He never had seen that colour twice. He froze, wanting to walk up to her in the empty street. Just a couple feet of bricks between them. There was so much he wanted to say, yet nothing seemed to register. Instead he said, “Is it my turn yet?”

“It’s supposed to be.” She replied, looking completely melancholic. A strange expression on her face. She seemed to be a very put together person. 

“Oh.” He replied. So his time was up then. 

After several minutes of just looking at one another Natalia finally spoke up softly. She crossed the distance between them, slowly but purposefully. Almost like what they had would suddenly shatter. While finally putting her long and slender fingers on his cheek, he subconsciously leaned resting his own hand atop hers. “I don’t want it to be.” she whispered, almost as if it were a sin, for all he knew it might have been. 

“Then do what you really wish to do.” He said back. “I’ll be here for you.” 

She let her hand fall, but he caught it. Then he took her into his arms, squeezing her to his chest. Embracing her till she buried beneath him. In the dimly lit street, still empty and dank, they stayed that way, he rested his chin on her head. Finally she lifted her head to look at him. Responding to his previous comment as it seemed to register to her, “I will be back then.” 

And just like that, she was gone. It took her 8 months to get back to him. But he waited. Always waited, ever since he first saw her at the gala about 17 years ago. She showed up in his living room one evening, after a long day at SI. She had a mug of coffee in her hands and was sitting in a sweater of his, it was an old one from when he was 17 or 18 and his mother made him play Lacrosse. It had the team emblem, in fancy gold stitching and on the back in similar thread was Anthony Stark. She was a brunette again but her hair was messy and in a half bun. She had no makeup on and was not dressed to her usual caliber. He couldn’t take his eyes off her. He was sure he hadn’t even moved. She was absolutely stunning. They didn’t say a word to each other as she dragged him to the sofa. Her settling beside him, curled up and nuzzled into his chest as JARVIS played a movie. Eventually they fell asleep, when Tony woke up, he assumed she would be gone but there she was. Sleeping, never even have moved. 

She couldn’t stay or go anywhere. She had been living in his Malibu house with him but was not really free, her being here was completely illegal. She left the country on a regular basis with the job she led on the side. Which he technically knew nothing about and he also knew nothing about how she went by Natasha there and he for sure knew nothing about SHIELD and their shitty firewalls. In his defence he should know what they were roping his future wife into. She needed an american citizenship, easier commuting. So he went out and bought the parts to a ring. No one could refuse the wife of Tony Stark. 

\------------

“So what do you say?” Tony asked a month after she started to live with him, slipping the box into her pocket. Almost the exact same way, she slipped the poison into the man’s drink that time. She looked at him funny, then feeling the weight in her pocket as she made her way over to the fridge, she pulled out the box. Her eyes, opening wider. Then slowly as if it was going to break she opened the box. 

Tony was unsure, then spoke up about any insecurities he thought she might have. “Don’t worry, when you go on missions it won’t break, probably be able to break a man’s face if anything. The ring is pure vibranium and the diamonds are infused with them too. I put it together so it shouldn’t be a problem.” He finished still unsure. 

He was met with a flying blob of a human throwing their arms around his neck. “Tony.” She cried. She started to sob into his chest. Then slowly a bit confused he wrapped his arms around her. Understanding swelling in his eyes. 

“I love you, princess.” Then he paused, correcting himself. “I love you Natalia.” 

She cried sobbing the words back to him “I love you too, I love you so much.”

\------------------

Tony and Natalia were 24 when Pepper, Rhodey, Phil Coulson and Nick Fury showed up at the Malibu house one winter night. All of them completely unsure as to why. They were met with a beautiful wooden white arch at one end of the living room, 2 sets of benches side by side. Butterfingers and U, we’re on either side of the benches. Which faced the arc and the wide spread windows that overlooked the beach. A aisle carpet leading from the elevator. JARVIS directed them to the benches asking them to get seated. Pepper in her work suit, Rhodey still in his military uniform, Coulson in his regular suit and Fury in his usual long jacket. All of them still completely confused. It looked as if a wedding was to happen? 

“What in God’s name is happening right now?” Fury demanded. 

“I really don’t know.” Pepper sighed. “I don’t even know who you are.” 

“Same here Peps.” Rhodey sighed. 

“Where in God’s name is Stark?” Fury asked out loud. 

“Sir, I-” Coulson started. 

“Who are you guys?” Rhodey asked finally. 

“Nick.” Fury said absently. He knew stark was weird but honestly he was lost. 

“Phil.” Coulson added.

“James.” 

 

“You may call me Pepper.” Then they were silently waiting, much too tired to take anything seriously. 

Then Tony walked in dressed impeccably. More then Pepper or Rhodey had ever seen. More than anyone had ever seen really. 

“Stark?” Fury questioned.

Tony walked to the window pane, just in front of the arch. The decorations all beautifully placed. It looked like a wedding? 

“Yes. Furry.” Stark teased. He looked more alive then they all had ever seen. A strange sight to them. 

“What is going on Tony?” Pepper asked a bit exasperated cutting off Fury’s reply. Though not wanting to ruin his mood. 

“Whyyy Pepper?” Tony feigned a hand over his heart, giving off the most innocent of auras. “I’m getting married, of course.”

The room dropped silent, except for the single beep, U gave out. 

“What?” Their mouths all dropping open. Then the music started. Tony straightened. They turned their heads to the elevator. And there she was.

“Agent Romanov?” Coulson let out, Fury saying the same. She ignored them and walked down the aisle. Dressed in white, long dress trailing behind. Though it outlined all her curves. Tony felt himself swoon, almost ready to fall over. That was going to be his wife. Mrs. Stark. Holy shit. He was the luckiest man to ever live. The rest of them were simply slack jawed, like deer caught in headlights. 

They watched as Natalia walked down the aisle. Tony beaming at her, her beaming back. The SHIELD agents of the guests surprised at the expression on one of their best agents’ face. The two friends of the 4 guests, surprised at the honesty and sincerity in Tony. Everything was so off, beautiful however unnerving.  
Then they snapped out of their internal awe and just watched, dumbfounded really. 

When Natasha finally made it to the alter. Tony could feel himself tear up a bit. That’s when he realized her hair was red. A fiery and brilliantly beautiful red. He could only vaguely hear JARVIS announcing them to begin their vows. Natalie went first. 

“Tony. Though we might be doing this for the sake of me becoming an American, you should kno- should already know, that I love you. Your very being. I’m not very good at feelings and you’ve seen me kill a lot of people.” She trailed off and looked into his eyes. She herself tearing up at the sheer happiness of it all. “ I remember your first words to me. Though they were almost 20 years since we began noticing each other. You asked me if it was your turn. And not killing you was the best decision I’ve ever made also the first decision I’d ever made for myself. Whether it was from when I spared your life as a witness or whether you were my target”. Natalie took a breath “either way, I feel like I was your target all along.” Her tears spilt. He wiped them away and took her face in her arms. 

He began his own vows. 

“Natalia. Your first words to me, well you wrote your name on a piece of paper, I still have it. Anyways that was the only time I’d seen you and no one happened to disappear. I think it was then I realized, that there wasn’t a price to pay every time I saw you, no matter how willing I was to pay it.” She was still crying. ”After all these years. 17 I believe, I finally get to really be with you. I love you Natalia. And like you I don’t do feelings. But for you I would do it again and again and again. And look, your a redhead. God that took forever.” He started crying. “I love you so much. I can’t even-” Tony raised his head. Natasha and everyone else looking at him in confusion. “Fucking hell. JARVIS! JUST MARRY US!” Tony yelled. 

Natalia burst out laughing. 

“Of course sir. With all the power invested in me, I now-” Then Tony took Natalia into his arms dipping her into a kiss. “Of course you couldn’t wait till I finished speaking, Sir.” Then JARVIS finally finished in the background. 

No one knew what to feel. Content at one end and confused in the other. 

Tony and Natalia we’re happy together, finally. 

\-----------------

Tony was gone. He didn’t come home for 3 months. Natalia cried once and spent every day searching for him. It was only by chance Rhodey found him wandering the desert. 

Then Ironman happened. She was worried, but proud, very proud.  
Then there was Stane. She knew it. That’s what happens when you don’t listen to your wife. She was going to rub this in his face when she got back to Malibu. 

\-----------------

He was dying, she didn’t know till Fury told her and she stabbed him with a needle. They spent every second together. Then she was going to kill him, racing really? He spent his birthday with her alone and sent Rhodey a suit to get the military off his back. 

Then her husband synthesized a new element. He’s a genius. Natalia was happy her husband wasn’t dead. 

He killed Vanko and fucked over Hammer. Not bad. 

\-----------------

Then there was a The Battle of Manhattan. She yelled and cried and was completely hysterical, having to close the portal on her own husband. She never really go over it. 

\-----------------

Then they all moved into the tower.

Clint was Clint, Bruce was quiet and calm, Steve was good and Thor was honestly a puppy. 

It happened during breakfast. They were eating waffles, Tony coming up from the lab. He was holding a mug of coffee, taking a seat with everyone else around the island. 

Then Clint yelled, “You're married!?” noticing the ring, mouth dropping open and choking on his waffle. Staring at the... playboy? Everyone else whipped their heads towards him with the exception of Natasha, who did so only slowly. Pausing in his sip, he raised an eyebrow. 

“Yes.” Tony looked at Natasha, she didn’t tell them? 

“To who!?” Steve asked shocked that the man could hold up a decent relationship. 

“Is it Pepper?” Bruce asked, confused. He knew the two were close but they never showed much besides a platonic relationship. Tony shook his head. 

“Rhodes?” Clint supplied, coming down from choking. Tony shook his head again, sipping his coffee. “Okay I bite.” Clint scowled. “Who is it?” Looking at Natasha, who gave away nothing. He rolled his eyes and shrugged, heading back to the lab. Natasha right behind him, everyone too shocked to notice. 

\-------------------

“We have to find out.” Clint said determined. 

“I agree.” Thor nodded. 

“I’m surprised the man could even hold a relationship let alone get married.” Steve huffed. 

“How does no one know about this?” Bruce asked confused. “He’s Tony Stark, the press would be all over this.” 

“God knows.” Clint sighed. Then he lit up. “We could ask JARVIS!” Looking at the ceiling. “JARVIS?”

“Yes, Agent Barton?” JARVIS asked, amused himself. 

“Who’s Tony married to?” Clint asked. 

“I’m afraid I couldn't tell you.” Jarvis said. Emphasizing the tell. When Bruce’s head shot up. Catching it before the rest of them. 

“Could you show us then?” Bruce asked cutting in. 

“Certainly, if you would make your way to the living room I could show you the wedding.” Ecstatic they all got comfortable. Looking at the screen they saw Pepper and Rhodey. Then Coulson and Fury arrive. What? 

“Is that Fury? And Coulson?” Exasperated the archer was confused. 

“Tony knew them?” Bruce asked. “Wait when was this?” 

“The ceremony took place in the year 2000. 12 years ago.” JARVIS answered. 

“So they knew each other back then?” Banner scrunched up his brows. 

“The Man of Iron’s partner may be allies of the Son of Coul and Fury.” Thor said. 

“Hm. I guess. That means Tony’s married to a SHIELD agent maybe?” Rubbing at his lip, Clint sighed. 

On screen they bantered. Learning each other's names. When Tony finally showed, looking as immaculate as ever. 

“Cleans up nice.” Bruce commented.

“Indeed.” Thor replied. Waiting they watched them question Tony. 

“Of course he didn’t tell anyone, he just invited ‘em.” Steve laughed. 

“I’m actually so desperate to know who it is.” Clint sighed. Finally the music began playing. “Here she comes!” All of them subconsciously sitting up. 

“AGENT ROMANOV!?” They heard Fury yell along with Coulson. 

“TASH?” Clint jumped up, jaw dropping. “Wait what!?”

“Natasha?” Bruce’s eyes widened. 

“What?” Steve too just as baffled. 

“The Widow is not a Widow?” Thor said absently. 

“Wait so. Their married?” Clint asked sitting back. The initial shock over. 

“I guess?” 

“But what?” 

“They look so happy.” Bruce noticed. 

“Yea, I can’t believe-”

“Me neither.” Steve responded to Clint. 

“But what?” 

“What indeed, Eyes of Hawk.” 

“I’m so lost right now.” Clint just couldn’t wrap his mind around this. 

“She looks good.” Steve said. 

“Yea.” Clint agreed. 

“We have to go confront them.” Steve said. 

“Yep.” They all agreed. 

“By the way are any of your surprised Tony is such a romantic?” 

“Yep.” 

“It’s just weird.“ 

“According to the vows they’ve been seeing each other for like 20 years before that.” Bruce said smiling. He was happy for his best friend.

“Damn.” Clint stood up. “Let’s go. I actually can't. It's too sweet.” 

\-----------

In the workshop, Tony had Natalia up against his table. Sprawled beneath him, he was leaving hickeys down her neck. And her lips were swollen red. She was beautiful. 

He was in the middle of leaving another hickey when his workshop door slammed open. Looking up startled he noticed the rest of the Avengers. 

“Oh my God.” Clint had dropped his hands by his side and his eyes were wide. The rest of them with similar expressions. 

“What?” Natasha called out. 

“You two are actually a thing.” 

“Yes, Clint.” 

“Oh my lord.” Steve cried."It is real." 

“We congratulate you!” Thor beamed. 

“Yea.” Bruce agreed, not over his initial shock.

“Can you leave.” Tony looked at them annoyed. “I’m busy ravishing my wife.” 

“Tony-” 

“Natalia.” 

“Don’t listen to him.” 

“Yes, listen to him.” Tony argued.

“I honestly can’t right now.” Clint, just walked out still baffled about this. His partner in crime, was married to Tony Stark? What? Just what? 

“So like, I guess. Um- good for you guys?” Steve said, looking like a lost puppy. Then he began muttering to himself. Slowly he walked out still eyeing the couple. 

“Congrats.” Bruce walked out behind him. 

“We wish you all the happiness's!” Then lastly Thor walked out behind the scientist. 

“Finally.” Tony sighed. 

“Oh stop it.” Natalia laughed.

“I think you mean don’t stop.” Tony laughed along with her, pressing his lips against hers making her feel thoroughly ravished. 

Finally. They were happy. Together. And with the rest of their dysfunctional family but- schematics.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I feel about the reveal. Either way, Maria Hill next? 
> 
> Also check out a spin off Gothic_lolita did with a gender bent Tony!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Girl With The Green Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215881) by [Gothic_Lolita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita)




End file.
